Naruto: The Everlasting King
by Demonshadows
Summary: Naruto is a prisoner but for how long? He is the king, but of what? He is the leader of nobody but in an instant that will all change. What will he do now that he is freed?
1. Chapter 1

**Demonshadows: I am back, so here is a new story to keep you over until my next update.**

Prologue: Escape

The moon is a sliver that peeks through the roof of my massive jail cell. The air is cool and the cell is pitch black except for this small sliver of light that lights up a fraction of my face, revealing my cold crystal blue eyes and the cold gleam of steel which is my sword. My mouth parts as I ask out loud to my sword "how long have they kept me here?… ten, hundred, maybe thousand of years?"

My sword catches the light and radiates one of her own before whispering in her sultry voice " _I don't know Naruto… maybe two thousand years, but I smell change in the air… large amounts of Reitsu are gathering, all the captains are out and most importantly I smell __**Traitor.**__" _

I swing her in a wide arc and sheath her in her beautiful crystal blue sheath smiling before whispering "soon _Yuki, _soon we will be free and we'll see the sun rise again… just like we used to, when we first lived as we died."

I took one final glance at the pale moon before walking into the darkness which was now a part of me as I lived in it for the last thousand years or so, knowing that in the next day my one and only chance for escape would appear as the sources of Reitsu that penertrated the walls would collide and in the after math the rightful owner of Soul Society would finally take his throne from the usurper known as Yamamoto.

//Next Day//

The sounds of battle raged through Soul Society, the sounds of blades scratching blades and the screams of wounded men are music to my ears. I kneeled to the ground and touched the cool, smooth stone that had kept me trapped inside for Kami knows how long. The only thing that races through me is excitement at the idea of my beloved Yuki slicing through the flesh of men once more. A primal rage sets in my heart and my senses are stronger than ever and it needed a release, and in that moment I felt me and Yuki coming together once more and I let out the roar that nick-named me the "Terror of Death." A nick name that I am sure Yamamoto erased from any record of history and banned from the people who knew me.

The roar shook the very walls that had held me for the last two thousand years, and I am sure that all of Soul Society stopped… The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly and in one smooth stroke, like a master calligrapher, I swept my blade up and side ways before sheathing it again. I hear the rumbles of stone rubbing against stone and I can feel the light of day that was denied to me for so long, as the walls slid down onto the floor. I am blinded for only a moment but my vision is restored in less than a second. Things had changed but I couldn't have been more happier. I held up my pure white skin to the sun and smiled, I could feel the warm light, and Yuki couldn't have been more happier now that she was free and with me again.

I could hear the tell, tell sign of a poorly made "Flash Step Technique" and smiled as I saw the man who I stole his youth from as Punishment for imprisoning me. My tattered and worn captains uniform flaped in the wind revealing the faded number of zero. My voice is full of joy as I said " Hello Yamamoto-Baka."

**Demonshadows: Yeah so this is a new story that I made for my Girlfriend CHA! I hope you all liked the first Chapter of Naruto: The Everlasting King. Hope I can write a new chapter soon. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demonshadows: okay seems that people like the story so I'll continue… I don't own anything but my stories and my ideas, also this one is for my girlfriend. Peace.**

Chapter 1: Former Friends and Old Rivals

The remains of my shackles are gone and the my blade is now once again able to feel the freedom we once felt when I first raised Soul Society but nothing can compare to the joy I feel looking at my old student, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, wielder of "Ryujin Jakka" the first fire blade and the first to have the audacity to challenge him. Yuki shook in anticipation at meeting her old rival once again wanting to taste it's masters flesh once again.

My smile fades as I see the one woman who I could never raise my blade to, and the one women who had ever shared my bed… Unohana Retsu. My only loved one stood as beautiful as the day I met her, but my blood boils at the thought of her **Betrayal**. She was the reason for my captivity, my sorrow, my throne… she took everything that had brought light into my world, hiding them away into the endless darkness and spat in my face as I asked her why? My hand reaches for the hilt of my sword but before I could touch the smooth and familiar grip of my beloved Yuki I feel the unfamiliar feeling of two sets of swords stop before my neck and feel the immense power of two mid-level captains.

My eyes dart to each captain spying a man standing eye level with me looking sickly and a man standing a little taller than me smelling of cheap sake but as sober as a politician. Their blades seem uneasy by my presence and I could smell the fear and loyalty of the men who seem to hold their ground against my spiritual pressure. My hands are faster than their eyes can see as I remove their blades from their grasp while using the original flash step to appear on a large piece of rubble. Their eyes opened wide at the lost of their weapons.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow before saying " the years have not dulled your skill Naruto… or maybe they have dulled them more than I think." I looked down and saw a minor cut, from the original flash step, which healed in an instant.

I smiled saying " time has been hard on you, has it not? My Bankai is still working her magic on you, even now I feel your weak strength being drained from you to me." Ymamoto's grip tightens on his staff but he knew that if he attacked me I would not hesitate to kill him and any one who would get in my way. My hand reaches my beloved Yuki and in one swift motion I unsheathed her revealing a crystal like katana, reaching up to seven feet long, a special ability of my sealed sword form. My smile widened as I raised my sword to block the jagged sword of a giant of a man who's spiritual actually tickled me and the sword of a bored looking man with three bone looking hair clips in his hair.

My eyes gleamed with excitement as I pushed them off sending them into a building and I turned around blocking a small kid who's aura froze the very air and I grabbed his face and allowed a small burst of Reitsu to explode in my hand blowing the small runt into a woman with a huge rack and into a wall. My eyes flashed with lust as the woman stood up shaking her head not realizing the way her body shook and moved. Hey two thousand years with only your right hand as the closest comfort you can get can do that to a man. Naruto smirked as he blocked the sword of a giant man who wore a mask that covered his whole head. My eyes peered into the dark slots saying " you better use your Bankai little fox or else you might die." My sword slipped past the mans guard and I sliced his mask off revealing the fox like face to the world, before punching the man in the face causing him to fly into a shades wearing man making them crash through several buildings.

I turned to look at the last captain who stood in my way from killing Yamamoto… my former beloved. She looked at the blue haired beauty who I assumed was her vice-captain nodding. Her vice looked at her and nodded back putting her faith in her captain … to bad she didn't know that her captain would not be coming back. She took her stance, her sword gleamed in the sunlight showing that it hadn't been used in a long time. With no words our swords clashed in a flurry of sparks and the sounds of scratching steel. Her eyes meet mine in our struggle but I knew she felt no regret of what she had done and I could not help but let the feeling of hurt shine through mine. She slipped through my guard but my bare hand caught the cold metal.

Her eyes widened as I twisted the sword from her grip before turning her arm behind her back and my sword went to her throat and I whispered " this is for your crime… my beloved." she slowly nodded her head looking at her vice-captain who's eyes showed nothing but horror. My blade cleanly cuts through her throat spraying her blood over the rubble of my prison. I let her drop to the floor and watched her vice-captains eyes filled with pain. Without hesitation she ran toward her fallen captain not even caring about the man who had killed her.

I didn't even acknowledge my kill stepping past her toward the last man for my vengeance. Suddenly a blade appeared through my left lung, cutting through six arteries and three veins. I looked at the wielder seeing a young woman who dressed like a ninja, I kicked her feet out from under her and pulled her blade from my body and slammed her own sword through her right hand. Her scream of pain showed that she wasn't accustomed to it, sending shivers up my spine. I looked into her pain filled eyes before standing up. I looked down at my wound and realized that my wound wasn't healing, must be a poison she coated her sword with. I feel the blood pooling in my lungs and it didn't seem good.

Yamamoto smirked saying " You've always ran into a situation head first now that you have been wounded you stand no chance of killing me" I smirked at his statement, he was always smart, to smart.

My hand reached up to apply pressure to the bleeding smirking as I said " you forget Yamamoto that my sword has one more ability in it's sealed state." his eyes widened at his stupidity before I continued saying " yes my ability to transport myself through the three realms… raise your army Yamamoto for I will reclaim my title of The Everlasting King." my sword slices through the air as I fall backwards into the tear leading to the human world.

Yamamoto yelled furious at this predicament, Naruto his former master had escaped and one of his captains was now dead, how could things get any worse? Wait where are the rest of the captains? An explosion of pure Reitsu blasted from the sacrificial hill alerting Yamamoto of just how oblivious he was to the whole situation. Yep things were circling the drain in this old and corrupted Soul Society and Naruto was just the beginning.

//meanwhile at the sacrificial hill//

Ichigo watched helplessly as the Traitor Aizen floated upwards into the sky along with Gin the captain of third company and Tousan of ninth company, protected by the Menos Grande. The only thing that went through his head was "_even now that I have obtained Bankai I can't beat this traitor. If only there was some way."_

**Demonshadows: okay I hope that all of you people who read this liked it and if you can review it and help me out I would appreciate it. Peace remember I don't own this story or anything Naruto except for my ideas and my stories. Peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Demonshadows: yep new one so here is the chapter. Don't own Naruto but I do own my stories and ideas. Peace.**

Chapter 2: A Hot Cat and a Stupid Disciple

It sucks when you are wounded and you can't heal the injury, but luckily my body can cancel out toxins but it takes time and that was something that I didn't have because even though Yamamoto was weaker than me, fighting a battle against a man who has stayed in shape compared to a fresh escapee who hasn't been able to kill something in over two thousand years along with being wounded by a hot ninja chick with a poisoned blade. The only good part about my whole escape was seeing a hot chick with a huge RACK and one super cute ninja chick who could get a jump on me, oh yeah I forgot I escaped. Like I said, two thousand years with only an insubstantial spirit and your right hand for company can change a man's priorities.

My hand reaches into my coat pocket and pulls out my last stick of "Soul Smoke", a medicine my former beloved had created for me for the battle field that when smoked forced the body to heal faster and also gave you a "non-addictive" high that you wouldn't believe. Believe it or not, I thought that I would have shared this smoke with her one more time, if she had regretted her decision, but it wasn't meant to be. A small flame came to life in my hands, lighting up the dark empty space which had been my home for the last thousand years, tasting the sweet strawberry smoke for the last time until I had an opportunity to make more. A sweet breathe is all it takes to heal the wound and stop the internal bleeding. A bitter exhale is all it takes to make me groan in pleasure, the bitter smoke always made Retsu cough and always made me smile.

The memories of the past jumped into my head as the smoke clouds around me and Yuki inhales the taste of strawberry. I remember me being a happy young man wandering the country side of a now forgotten country, fighting where fighting was found and killing where I fought. I fought until I was the last one standing and I fought until I killed all that opposed me, the innocent spirits called me the Everlasting King because I was the strongest and I couldn't be killed by any means. That was until I met a beautiful spirit by the name of Unohana Retsu , a doctor of great skill, she found me after I bit off a little more than I could chew. A hollow by the name of Lynch fought with me, but he carried himself as a master swordsman and retained his human form except for the hole in his chest. He said he was the king of the hollows or something and that he would challenge me for the title of the Everlasting King.

We fought for several days and eight nights before I struck The death blow, Yuki was never so happy than with the death of this one Hollow whose' name was Lynch and King of Hueco Mundo. Lynch smiled as I pulled my blade out of his chest, allowing him to fall on his back staining the broken ground with his blood. I kneeled to the floor before him and Lynch gave me the gift that had made him so strong, a fourth stage of power. Lynch died that day under the rising sun. I'll never forget what he said that day: " The life of a hollow is one of violence and cruelty… lead my brothers to salvation." he died knowing of the unvoiced pact that we had made and that I would keep my word. Unfortunately our last and final clash created a huge fucking crater. Long story short it took me four days to climb my way out… what the hell, right? It wasn't soon after that that I met Retsu.

The first time we loved one another was after I first created soul society, calling all lost souls to it's guarded walls and well trained warriors. It was a night that I could never forget, I had returned from a four week skirmish against a rebellion led by… Yamamoto. He thought that Soul Society needed to be ruled by separate powers and not by a single person, even though Soul Society was prosperous and without corruptness. I found her in my room dressed in only a flimsy night gown that outlined her very voluptuous curves, and her soft as silk hair that reached her perfectly rounded ass flowed freely in the cold night air. My fingers grazed her skin and my lips connected with hers in a flurry with passion. How I missed the feeling of a woman, how a woman could calm the unbridled fury of my rage and accept all of my faults. Our clothes were off in seconds… we didn't care for romance, we didn't have time for romance, all we had was our love and passion for one another and in that night we came together in the most intimate way a man and a woman could ever be. The sounds of her moans, the cool soft feel of her warm body, the way her perfectly rounded chest pressed against my hard, heavily scarred chest as we moved together in a wave of euphoric pleasure. The one thing I could never forget about that night was when she said she loved me and gave me the softest kiss I had ever felt.

Two months later The leader of the rebellion along with his giant army was let into the city by Retsu, they killed my friends, they took my throne, they defeated me, they killed my second who's been standing by my side for the last twenty years through thick and thin and they imprisoned me for two thousand years. She betrayed me, destroyed my honor, killed my people and worst of all she betrayed my love for her. Nothing could have been more revolting than when she kissed the young Yamamoto before I stole his youth. Yes, I was a monster, yes I've been the villain… but I was never cruel, I had my honor, my pride and I had my word. For the first twenty years my rage consumed me bringing me to the point of insanity and back. After a thousand years I became depressed and thought about killing myself, after five hundred years I plotted my revenge, after two thousand years of being alone I accepted the fact that that was it… until I felt the massive amounts of Reitsu that gave me hope of escape.

My musings of the past are shaken from me as the small glowing light of the soul smoke finally died leaving me in darkness once again. It was time to move and find a place where I can set up my home base so I can finally get my shit together and maybe get some action. My right hand grabbed my precious Yuki's hilt as I hear the sound of a crashing barrel and the sounds of a struggle. A wicked smile dances on my face at the thought of spilling blood again as the days of old flash before my eyes. I stood to my full height before putting my hand against the wall and whispered " Cero". a small marble like ball of energy pulsated against the wall before the wall exploded leaving nothing in its wake. I took that opportunity to jump through the smoking remains of the wall and onto the ground fifty feet below me where a giant rhino like hollow was kicking the shit out of some weak orange haired soul reaper.

The orange haired soul reaper jumped back using his sword as a shield as my impact sends debris in all direction. I can't help but think that the reaper is a fool… your sword is an offensive weapon, not a shield baka. I spot a cat out of the corner of my eyes and smirk, it's spiritual energy was that of a captain of old, meaning that it was a soul reaper skilled in the ninja arts to hide itself so well. The pounding hoofs and the snorts of an angry beast alert me to the huge six story hollow behind me, I don't hesitate to stop the rhino with a finger feeling it try its best to kill and devour me… what a disgrace to hollows every where. I turned my head to look into the eyes of this creature before slicing it in half horizontally allowing Yuki to drink. The rhino slowly dissolved before flying away in the form of a black butterfly. I turned to look at the cat which was now sitting on an empty crate licking its paws. Naturally as is custom by all naïve soul reapers every where, the orange haired reaper points his sword at me demanding me my name. the cat looks at the boy and immediately berates him before looking at me with a hard glare before saying " forgive him for his incompetence… he is just a substitute soul reaper."

I nodded but again I haven't had a good fight in forever and I could feel the massive amounts of reitsu the boy was leaking so I took up a stance putting Yuki near my face slanted toward the orange haired kid and said " defend yourself". he barely stops my blade as it pressed his own blade against his chest hard enough so it cut him. I pushed him away with a concentrated blast of my reitsu before swinging my blade allowing my reitsu to enhance the strikes leaving small arc like flashes of light fly through the air crashing into his blade leaving cuts in the fine metal and sending him through five warehouses. I raised my blade to destroy the boy but the ninja finally revealed herself wrapping my blade with suppressing tape holding the end with both hands holding tightly against her darkly tanned naked body, the look of uncertainty betraying the firm frown on her face that seemed to challenge me. The real thing that captured me was her face, lean, smooth yet rounded, look of determination and her eyes that seemed so catlike.

I pulled my blade and it sliced through the tape like a hot knife through butter before allowing Yuki to rest in my hand at my side. The ninja stands with her arms crossed over her breasts, a look of fear flashed in her eyes as she noticed my barely controlled lust in my eyes and the sudden feeling of heat rising to her cheeks as she noticed my face. My head snaps to the right in the direction of the rookie soul reaper feeling the powerful release of reitsu signaling a Bankai along with the feeling of a hollow. My hand pulls Yuki out bringing it in front of my face as a slim black katana slammed on her trying to over power her leaving a thick cloud of smoke. The katana pulled back and struck again to my side only to be blocked by an elongated Yuki reaching seven feet in length, blowing back the smoke revealing a suit like soul reaper uniform and a hollow masked rookie with orange hair. I smirked arrogantly as I said " What a rookie." my free hand shot forward grabbing the edges of his mask before crushing it with my hand, releasing the confused rookie.

I turned to look back at the ninja woman to see her wearing black tights', an orange shirt and a hair band in her hair tying it into a ponytail. I frowned at my loss of such a beautiful sight before allowing the kid to fall to the ground an unbelievable look in his eyes. I scoffed as I swung Yuki to rest across my shoulders, I wasted enough time here and I started to walk away to look for my new base. I was stopped when I saw a man in a large green coat with a green bucket hat. A name escaped my lips "Urahara." a man who I haven't seen since his death. My second in command was alive here in the living world and I never knew. He was equally shocked at my appearance and as we stood only ten feet apart, I knew that this moment would change my life.

Urahara took a step forward and I pulled my blade down pointing it at him. He may have been my second in command but two thousand years can change a man, look at what it did to me. Urahara took a step back whispering "Uzumaki-Taicho." I smirked at seeing my old comrade and sheathed Yuki.

My smirk doesn't fade as a say " I have seen many things in my life and I have never been more surprised than I am now. My friend you finished your clone technique just in time, for me to pierce its heart." Urahara puts on a stupid grin and nodded. I turn my back to the scene and started to walk away, I still needed to find someplace to hide and meeting my old comrade wasn't helping anything… or could it? I turned to my old friend and judging by his terrified expression he knew what I was planning.

Urahara took three seconds before sighing and saying " Hai Uzumaki-Taicho, you can room at my place…but if you could do me a favor… could you, maybe teach that idiot over there." pointing at that young brat of a soul reaper. My eyes caught the direction of his finger and I frowned, little green horn needed a miracle worker, but if that's what got me the help of the greatest mind I have ever known than I guess it was a fair trade. I nodded and motioned him to lead the way. Urahara sighs in relief as he turns around and starts to lead me toward his house, the cat woman and the hesitant/ naïve green horn followed…his hand never leaving his sword. I smirk and think " it's a beautiful morning."

**Demonshadows: well sorry for the long wait and I am sorry that I haven't updated with any of my stories but hey a guy gets busy at times. Peace. **


	4. how to make a man

**Demonshadows: Hey yo it me I haven't done a new chapter in forever so here it is.**

Chapter 4: to build a man you must break him

_Naruto… Naruto…….NARUTOOOOO! _Naruto woke up with a start, his sword unconsciously appearing in his hands appearing at the throat of the female ninja cat he now knew was Yourichi who was currently pinned down under him. Naruto held Yuki close to the perfect bronze skin that felt so soft in his hands, wanting so much to caress it. Yourichi's face turned a deep red as she felt his other sword against her stomach, she was very impressed at that sword as well.

Naruto pulled back his blade letting Yourichi get up as he hesitantly got off her and went to change. Yourichi watched as he stood admiring the scars that decorated his body, from battles long forgotten and battles that shouldn't have been fought. The worst scars he had were on his shoulder blades. They looked like wings but she couldn't be sure as he threw on a plain white shirt and slipped into some run down pair of skinny jeans. Naruto turned his head before saying "stop staring."

Yourichi blushed and gave a humph before saying "it's time to train Ichigo."

That statement made a vicious grin appear on Naruto's face as he said  
tell him to meet me in the training room before I kill him."

Yourichi smiled and said "don't be too hard on him."

Naruto only chuckled as he grabbed Yuki who smiled and said "_How are we going to train him naru-kun? Teach him like the pervert, teach him like the lazy fuck, or are we going to teach him?" _Nartuo's only response was a grin. Yuki laughed and said "_ SO you are going to teach him… he'll be the first one since you know who." _

// With Ichigo//

Ichigo sat on a rock, covered with armor that hat and clogs forced him to wear for the one reason of protection. He couldn't understand what was so special about this strange guy who just shows up when he was taking care of a hollow, he was perfectly fine. Yourichi suddenly dropped down from the hatch that covered the training arena saying "he's coming" before hoping in the bomb shelter that Hat and Clogs had built for such an occasion.

Ichigo jumped off the rock, the armor weighing more than fifty pounds of fine, steel spun armor, top of the line. Ichigo knew that the guy was tough but he couldn't be that tough… could he. Suddenly the hatch opened and down dropped the man who beat his hollow side. Naruto Uzumaki.

// Real time//

Naruto jumped down into the underground training area landing without a sound. His first reaction to ichigo was humor, but when ichigo pointed his sword at him it turned to rage, how dare he show such disrespect. Naruto put up the pressure of the room to an eighth seat… well eighth seat when he led serieti. Ichigo fell to a knee breathing at an alarming rate. Naruto started walking toward the weak human. Each step he took, he saw that Ichigo was physically being pushed down. When he was in front of Ichigo he took out his sword and said "you're so scared, you think that every opponent is going to lose because you want them too, now look at you, too afraid to use your own power. That armor… Kisuke gave it to you for protection right?...well it's a piece of crap." Naruto brought down his sword and he cut off the heavy armor. Naruto turned his back and lowered the pressure before walking ten feet away and turning around watching a terrified boy stand up his sword on the floor, his hands were shaking, a cold sweat covered his body.

Naruto frowned and yelled "pick up your sword fool, or else you will die!" Ichigo reached down, his hand steady as he finally gripped his sword. Naruto grinned and said "good you realize. You realize that your sword is your power your will, your drive to exceed, and your only life line in a sea of shit." Naruto took a step forward and said " to build a man you must break everything he knows, everything he believes in and when he has nothing left you build him." Naruto grinned and summoned the tiniest bit of a fraction of his power and lifted his hand under his chin and in a fluid motion he pulled up and a terrible mask made of bone covered his face. It was pitch black, the teeth were fangs that went in every direction, it had three jagged lines on each side of the cheeks, but what scared him the most were the white eyes with cat like black slits that seemed to see everything. Everything about anything, eyes that could show the blackest of angers, the lightest of happiness but most of all the dullest of dulls. Eyes that can kill. The masks mouth opened letting out an exhale of poisoness miasma before the voice of the everlasting king spoke "**I'll Make A Man Out of You… BOY!!!" **A powerful gust of wind erupted from him and blasted the area around him causing debris and dirt to fly in all direction. When the smoke settled Yuki was seven feet long resting on naruto's shoulder as naruto slid into his fighting stance.

**Demonshadows: yo so this is the new chapter for the everlasting king hope you enjoyed it . please review.**


End file.
